


Black and Blue

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Adam takes care of him, Connor is just mentioned, Fluff, He isn't actually there, I'm not sure how to tag this, Jay gets hurt, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Will is mentioned too, You can't change my mind, halzek - Freeform, he is the damsel of Chicago PD, like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: Prompt fic. anonymous asked: can we have some halzek?? jay getting hurt and Adam taking care of him?orJay Halstead gets hurt while working on a case and Adam takes it upon himself to make sure that Jay doesn't hurt himself more.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt on onedirectionymcmb while I was trying to get everything sorted out with this blog. Since I don't use onedirectionymcmb much, I'm posting it on here. Here you go nonie! I hope you like it! This one takes place with the current team. Only difference to the cast is Dr. Rhodes is still at MED because I love him so why not. None of the med characters have speaking parts. Connor is just mentioned.

It had all happened to quickly for any of the members of Intelligence to react. In their current case revolved around a kidnapped child, they had finally found the kidnapper. They were now currently at the house that the kidnapper was believed to be holding the child.  
  
Atwater, Hailey, Jay, and Rojas were inside the house while Ruzek, Burgess, and Voight remained outside, ready to make their own entry into the home. The three remaining outside stopped completely as the sounds of a fight started. The crashing sounds getting louder by the second. Voight jumped into action, ordering for Burgess and Ruzek to enter the home.   
  
Before any of them could move, the sound of shattering glass filled their ears. Ruzek watched in horror as Jay came out the window with their target of interest's arms wrapped around him. Jay let out a shout of pain as he crashed to the ground and his head hit the concrete.   
  
Immediately Ruzek felt his body move, he jumped over the railing of the porch and his feet hit the ground. He ran forward and tackled the criminal before the man could even react. The two wrestled on the ground until Ruzek managed to get the upper hand and pin the man to the ground. "STOP RESISTING!" Ruzek hollered, his face reddened in anger. His blood boiled as he moved his legs just enough to be able to pin the other completely to the ground so he could get handcuffs on the man.  
  
Burgess had rushed over to Jay, dropping on her knees next to the unmoving man. Blood pooled around his head and his eyes were open and scanning the area around him. She was careful not to move his head or attempt to touch the glass that was proding out of his shirt, soaking his side in blood.  
  
Ruzek could barely hear her talking to the detective as he handcuffed the criminal. "Burgess, is he okay?" Ruzek, questioned, breathing heavily.   
  
He could hear Burgess shuffling around but from his position he couldn't see either of them. "He's got glass in his side. He's bleeding from the head. He's awake but he's not very alert. We need an ambulance immediately." She replied, looking up to Voight. Voight already had his radio in his hand calling for an ambulance.   
  
Hailey came flying out of the house with Rojas in tow. "Jay!" She shouted, her face going white at seeing her fallen partner.   
  
Voight turned to them, his face also contorted in anger and the concern written on his features. "The kid?"   
  
Hailey nodded. "Safe, Sarge. Atwater is coming out with the boy."   
  
Voight stomped over to the criminal and Ruzek, kneeling down, staring down at the man like a predator looking at its prey. "If anything happens to my detective, all hell will come down on you." He paused, looking to Ruzek instead, "Ruzek, get him out of here."   
  
The blonde nodded at the order, pushing himself off the ground and forcing the criminal to come up with him. Rojas walked over and muttered, "Me and Hailey got him. You be with Jay." Adam contemplated, looking to Voight for a second. The Sargent already knew that Ruzek was antsy to get next to Jay's side. With a nod of Voight's head, Ruzek released the criminal to Rojas and Hailey and allowed the two women to take him to a nearby patrol car.   
  
Ruzek didn't even take a second to get over to Jay's side. The detective on the ground was finally starting to stir. With a groan, Jay's squeezed his eyes shut before blinking and opening his eyes. Jay's breathing was heavy as he moved his hand to his side and hissed in pain. The detective attempted to move but was forced back down to the ground by Ruzek and Burgess. "Don't move, Jay. The ambulance is on its way." Ruzek muttered, running his fingers through Jay's brunette hair. "You're okay."   
  
Jay was out of it as his eyes moved around the scene, trying to focus in on one thing but couldn't. "Ad...am." He muttered, using his other hand to grab onto Ruzek's free hand.   
Adam shushed him quietly as the sounds of the ambulance started to get closer. "You're okay, Jay. Just stay calm." He paused, squeezing Jay's hand reassuringly. "If it hurts, squeeze my hand."  
  
Ambulance 61 stopped in the road, turning the sirens off but keeping the lights on. Sylvie and Foster jumped out of the vehicle and rushed over with their gear in hand. Burgess moved out of the way to allow Foster to take her spot.   
  
Sylvie moved to sit next to Adam. "Ruzek, I hate to do this but I need you to move so I can work." The blonde officer nodded hesitantly and pulled away from Jay. The fallen detective panicked for a second as he started reaching for Adam once more. "Jay, it's okay. It's me, Sylvie. I'm going to take care of you. Adam is right next to me." Sylvie said to Jay. Jay seemed to understand her and calmed down enough to let the two paramedics get to work. Sylvie was quick to placed the c-collar around Jay's neck to stabilize his neck and spine. The blonde paramedic looked back up at the others. "What happened?"   
  
Voight shuffled on his feet for a second, his hands braced on his bulletproof vest. "Atwater, Jay, Hailey, and Rojas were inside the house while me, Burgess, and Ruzek remained outside. We heard a scuffle and Jay was tackled out the window." Voight explained.  
  
"The head wound looks like a small laceration." Foster muttered, already pulling gaze out of wrap it up just incase if it were to continue bleeding. "He's unfocused and his eyes are dilated. Most likely a concussion."   
  
Jay grimaced again as he took in a deep breath, a small whine escaping him as his head was moved   
  
Sylvie examined the wound from the glass without touching the glass. "I can't be sure how deep this is so I'm going to stabilize it for now." She paused looking over to Ruzek. "I'm going to give him a bit of morphine." She muttered, keeping her voice quiet enough that Jay couldn't hear her. "I want you to come around me and keep Jay focused on you the best I can while I do this."   
  
Ruzek nodded, getting up and rounding Sylvie until he got by Jay's head and kneeled down. Jay's eyes tracked him as he moved. Ruzek just smiled down at him and muttered sweet nothings to him as Sylvie jumped straight to work.   
  
Jay didn't even flinch as the needle pierced his skin and within seconds the drug was in his system. Voight and Atwater kneeled down by Foster as she brought the back board over. Jay let out a groan of pain as they rolled him over to his side before placing him on the back board.   
  
Sylvie did the countdown as Atwater and Voight helped them lift the man off of the ground and placed him onto the gurney. "We will rush him to Med." Sylvie stated, going to one side of the gurney.   
  
"Ruzek, go with him." Voight stated.   
  
Ruzek didn't have to be told twice as he rushed towards the ambulance behind Jay. 

* * *

  
Adam growled lowly as he had to force Jay once more to lay back in bed. After arriving at MED and being checked over, Dr. Rhodes stated that Jay had a moderate concussion. Thankfully he didn't need stitches for the cut on the back of his head and it just needed wrapped until the bleeding stopped. As for his side, the glass had only gone into his side by an inch and didn't hit anything vital. He had six stitches in his side and his ribs had been bruised from the impact to the ground.   
  
The only way that Connor had allowed for Jay to be discharged was if he had someone to stay with him and watch him. Jay was supposed to be on bed rest but how do you keep a man who refuses to lay still to stay in bed?   
  
"JAY! You need to stay in bed!" Adam exclaimed, being careful as he pushed against Jay's shoulders to force him back on to the bed. "Don't make me call Will or Connor."   
  
Jay huffed as he slumped against the pillows defeated. His head was still wrapped up in gauze that Adam would need to change within the next hour. "I can take care of myself, Adam." Jay mumbled.   
  
Adam rolled his eyes as he grabbed ahold of Jay's blanket and threw it back over the older man. "I don't care if you think that. Doc's orders." The blonde retorted.  
  
Jay frowned but complied and cuddled into his pillows. He grimaced for a second before he managed to get comfortable. Adam sighed as he climbed onto the bed next to the detective and took a place behind him. His eyes roamed his lover's body. The gauze only had a little bit of blood peeking through the white, which had been better then before, and bruises peeking out from underneath his shirt. Adam allowed his fingers to ghost over Jay's skin, watching as the goosebumps started to form in a trail. Without actually touching Jay's side, his fingertips hovered over the stitches that were in Jay's side that would need cleaned before Jay went to sleep that night.   
  
Jay had been shot earlier that year because of Jay's good heart. That alone had been terrifying and Jay had almost died during surgery. Seeing the detective laying on the ground bleeding had almost crushed him completely. Jay had just recently been cleared to do field work and he already had gotten another injury.   
  
If he could, he would place Jay into a plastic bubble and never let him leave. To him, it seemed like it was always Jay getting into some form of trouble. Even if the detective wasn't even trying.   
  
"What's on your mind?" Jay whispered, forcing Adam out of his thoughts.   
  
Adam made a small noise in his throat, settling his hand on Jay's hip. "It's nothing, babe."   
  
"I can tell when you're lying. I don't even have to see your face. It's in your voice." Jay muttered, rolling over until he was on his back.   
  
Adam sighed, tracing circles with his thumb against the exposed skin on Jay's hip. "I just don't like seeing you get hurt."   
  
Jay smiled softly, reaching up and running his fingers through Adam's hair. "I kinda couldn't help that I got tackled out of a window." The detective said, a smirk playing on his lips.   
  
Adam shrugged. "Dodge?"   
  
Jay let out a hearty laugh before he grimaced and grabbed at his side. "Don't make me laugh. It actually hurts right now." The blonde officer cracked a smile. "Maybe next time, I will tell the perp to not tackle me through a window and we just play cards instead."   
  
Adam chuckled for a second, leaning forward and placing a kiss against Jay's temple. "Let's get those bandages changed out." He muttered, leaning up and grabbing for the gauze that was on the nightstand.   
  
Jay grumbled for a second. The blonde reached over, helping Jay sit up before climbing behind him. Adam worked at the bandages on Jay's head and got them off. Grabbing for the medicine that Connor sent home with them, he placed a good amount of his finger before carefully gliding the cream over the cut. Adam whispered sweet nothings to Jay as the older man hissed for a moment and the younger man grabbed the gauze once more and started to wrap it around Jay's head.   
  
"I could do this myself."   
  
Adam shook his head. "Absolutely not. Somehow you would still manage to hurt yourself or even bust your stitches somehow. So no." The blonde stated, taping of the end of the bandages. He ran his hands down Jay's back, smiling as he made the detective shudder before pulling up his shirt enough to look at the stitches in his side. They weren't as red as they were when they got home which was a good sign as far as he knew. That meant it wasn't getting infected. Once he deemed the job done, he maneuvered until he was back to Jay's side. "Now, get some rest and I will wake you up in a little bit."   
  
Jay didn't say anything as he laid back onto his uninjured side. The detective reached up, grabbing ahold of Adam's shirt and making him lay down next to him. Adam just smiled, allowing the older man to force him down and cuddle against his side. "Thank you, Addie." Jay whispered, his voice already laced in exhaustion before he allowed his eyes to slip shut and he got lost in a blissful sleep.   
  
Adam just smiled at him, moving until he had his arm around Jay's shoulders and pulled him closer. With his free hand, he carded his fingers through the longer part of Jay's hair.   
  
Jay could take care of himself but he wanted the detective to know that he was always here for him. "I love you, Jay Halstead." He whispered, already knowing that Jay was out to the world. 


End file.
